


Sam Gamgee’s Appendicitis

by Skeng_man_sam



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Appendicitis, Crack, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humour, M/M, WIP, this is complete crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeng_man_sam/pseuds/Skeng_man_sam
Summary: Sam Gamgee, local hero, develops a mysterious disease at the worst of times. Can he make the perilous journey to Rivendell to heal? Find out in this tale of romance, heroism and intrigue.





	1. Introduction/Worldbuilding

Okay guys so basically this is my lotr fanfic and it will hopefully be good and as epic as the originals : ) . It’s set before the lord of the tings trilogy but after the hobbit because basically Sam Gamgee is like a teenager (about 13 years 9 months 14 days old). Anyway, I don’t wanna spoil what it’s about but basically Sam gets a bit ill and has to like go with his friends to get better. So obviously I had to change one or two things from the originals but it’s mostly canon. Basically in the actual lord of the rings some of the characters meet for the first time but in my version they meet in this story so the reason they forget who the people they “meet” for the first time in the original are is because they look older so for example Sam doesn’t trust Strider in the lord of the rings is because he looks a lot older than when he met him in my story so he doesn’t realise it’s him so yeah that’s why it’s different. Oh, also in this version Arwen still loves Aragorn obviously but like not as much as in the original because in this version she also loves people like Sam and Bilbo too (whoops spoilers lol) but like she still loves Aragorn so nothing really changes but just so you know why. Apart from that, I’ve read all of John Ronald Reuel Tolkien’s texts including the Silmarillion and letters and everything I’ve written is canon or isn’t contradicted by literally anything in canon so it could very easily exist in canon and yeah so I like to think of all this as canon. So yeah guys this is my first fan fiction so like hope you enjoy : )


	2. At the sign of the Green Dragon (13th October 2016 Shire-reckoning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Gamgee gets into a little trouble with Sandyman- but there's another problem as well; he's not feeling that well...

In the middle of the earth, in the land of the shire, lives a brave little hobbit whom we all admire. His name is of course Bilbo- Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo lived in a hole- he got bare women. But Bilbo couldn’t maintain his hole all on his lonesome- he needed a gardener to trim the hedges every once in a while. And so enters the hero of our story- Sam Gamgee, or “Samwise the fave” to his friends and admirers (because he was a favourite with the women). Now Sam lived in the hobbit hole next to Bilbo’s with his daddy the old Gaffer for company- and fine company he was. Much of Sam’s wisdom came from the old Gaffer, and they both loved each other very much. Ever since he was a boy, Sam had been friends with the hobbit next door- no, not Bilbo. Bilbo had somewhat dubiously adopted some guy named Frodo from some weird place down by the river or something. He turned out alright, though, and Sam was fast friends with him. Anyway, Sam was the Bag-end gardener and he took his role very seriously; and so our story truly begins, with Sam at the local pub (the green dragon) with Frodo. He was supposed to be gardening but Frodo promised not to tell master Bilbo- and Sam wouldn’t have minded if he did. After all, being punished by master Bilbo was almost as good as getting payed. He and Frodo were sat around a table in the corner minding their own business, when suddenly who should appear but Sam’s worst enemy. It was Ted Sandyman!   
“It’s that **** Sandyman, Mr Frodo!” Said Sam. “Let me get at him!”  
“No, Sam, you can’t,” replied Frodo calmly  
“What, don’t think I can take him eh? Maybe you couldn’t but ol’ skengman Sam is more than a match”.  
“Sam, ordinarily I think you’d destroy his libtard ass- but today you were complaining of stomach pains, remember?”  
“well maybe you’re right…”  
But Sam wasn’t in luck, because it was at this moment that he spotted them in the corner and decided to insult them.  
“Well, well, well…” The room went silent. The fights -both verbal and physical- between local hero Sam and local bully Ted were legendary.  
“looks like Sam and Frodo decided to get a drink together. No wonder Gandalf thinks you’re gay!” The crowd tutted in disapproval- no one liked Sandyman here.  
“you take that back right now! I would never cheat on master Bi- er, I mean, uh, I’m not gay!” Sandyman looked taken aback at this sick burn, and the crowd began to cheer as Frodo and Sam sat, smug in their vicroy. Sandyman looked angery. But Sam had other things to worry about- suddenly, his stomach ache didn’t seem so minor anymore,  
“You haven’t heard the last of this! I challenge you to a duel, right here, in exactly a month’s time.” A murmur of disbelief shot through the crowd like lightning above weathertop. Sam was taken aback- he didn’t like Sandyman, but he didn’t exactly want to kill him.  
“That is, unless you’re too much of a LOSER!”  
“I accept your challenge!” replied Sam, determined to prove his lack of being a loser. The crowd began to cheer and chanted his name as they carried him above them all the way home. Sam was pleased, but that stomach pain was really getting worse…


End file.
